


Together and Thirteen

by fivesumbrella



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Needs A Hug, Family, Family Bonding, Gen, How Do I Tag, Nightmares, Number Five | The Boy Has Issues, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Tags May Change, Time Travel, Vanya Hargreeves Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 05:41:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18131678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fivesumbrella/pseuds/fivesumbrella
Summary: Five couldn't believe it actually worked.Well, they were all 13, but they were alive.Five almost forgot that he had failed to stop the apocalypse.Or : The first few hours of season two ft. A Lot Of Family Bonding.[I'm not the best at summarys, but I promise you won't regret reading it <3]





	Together and Thirteen

**Author's Note:**

> So, I don't know if this is a oneshot or if I should make this a series, let me know what you think!!
> 
> I actually really like this :)
> 
> Enjoy!!

 

 

 

Five couldn't believe it actually worked.

 

Well, they were all 13, but they were _alive_.

 

He didn't want to say it at the time, but this wasn't the worst outcome, _by far_.

 

Five could have died. They could have all died.

 

Not fun.

 

But, none of those things happened. They were safe.

 

Mostly.

 

Five _almost_ forgot that he had failed to stop the apocalypse.

 

He looked at his siblings, they were all checking out their new (old?) appearances. Five was more concerned about his sister laying unconscious, in Luther's arms.

 

Vanya was pale as a ghost, and her hair was falling on her face. She looked exhausted.

 

But _thank god_ , she was alive.

 

Suudenly, a wave of dizziness washed over him

He tried to step forward but his legs didn't comply.

 

He blinked a few times, trying to breathe. His head felt like it was going to explode in a minute. His hands were shaking, and his knees felt so weak, as if he was going to trip and fall any second now. With every sharp breath he took, he was getting more and more nauseous. 

 

 _Oh no_. He should have seen this coming.

 

After all, like The Handler said everybody has a limit. Even him.

 

Or something like that.

 

She always spoke some kind of bullshit (sometimes in yiddish), it was hard to remember.

 

It was especially hard to remember it now, when his lungs were failing him.

 

Black spots danced over his vision, and he stumbled forward, trying to find hold onto something, to keep his balance, but his legs buckled under him, it was like they were made out of rubber. He fell on his knees.

 

"Five?" He couldn't recognise the high voice that called after him.

 

He gasped. It was getting harder to breath with every second. "I... I'm fine."

 

And then, the calming darkness finally consumed him.

 

..

 

Diego couldn't even entirely process what had happened, but the next thing he knew, he was kneeling beside his unconscious brother, holding his face.

 

He pressed the side of his face against Five's chest.

 

 _Oh my god, please be breathing, please be breathing, don't die, we need you_.

 

Diego released the breath he didn't realise was holding.

 

"He's breathing." He looked up at his siblings. "Probably just exhausted."

 

"Great." Klaus sighed. Diego almost didn't recognise him. "We're stuck in the past and the only one who know what's going on is unconscious."

 

Diego shot him a glare. It probably wasn't as effective with his 13 year old face (he still haven't quite grasped the concept of that). "Yeah, and he's the one who saved all of our asses, so you better shut your mouth."

 

"I knoooww" Klaus whined. "It's just I'm thirteen again, and when are we?"

 

Diego looked around. Yes, that was a good question, he just didn't know how to answer it.

 

They were still in the opera, Five probably didn't have enough power to take them back to the academy.

 

Diego just realised that none of them had the idea to turn around.

 

Which led to them not noticing the real confused woman, standing of the side of the stage. She dropped her violin.

 

"Uh, practice is cancelled." That was Klaus.

 

_Who else?_

 

The woman stepped backwards.

 

"We have to get out of here, _now_." Luther called, Vanya still in his arms.

 

So, they ran.

 

...

 

The academy was still standing.

 

Dear old _house of nightmares_.

 

Once, it was Diego's favourite place in the world. All of the people he loved was here. His mom and his siblings.

And of course, his knives. (He loved his superpower. Didn't realise it was more of a curse, than a blessing, and that the price he paid for it was way too high.)

 

And how their dad treated them seemed normal.

 

But as he got older, the corners of the house got darker and the secrets deeper.

His Dad's words harsher.

 

Or, they always were the same, and he was just too young to notice.

 

Now he was wearing the skin of somebody like that - it wasn't him anymore - : youthful and innocent.

 

Didn't really change a thing.

 

The steps of his boots echoed on the empty hallway. They were way too big for his feet.

 

He was well aware that he looked ridiculous in his skintight leather outfit, that definitely _wasn't_ skintight.

 

But Luther looked even more ridiculous, in his coat that was about 6 feet long. He himself being only about 5'7, he looked like a damn bride.

(Diego didn't realise how good the age regression thing was for both Allison amd Luther. Good for them.

He

 

If they weren't in deep shit, Diego would laugh his ass off.

 

But now, two of his siblings unconscious, all of them 13 and confused, he somehow didn't feel like laughing.

 

Loud screaming snapped him out of his thoughts.

 

It was Five.

 

Diego turned around, thinking they were in danger, only to see Five still on the sofa, eyes closed.

 

He was having a nightmare

 

Diego didn't know what to do. He looked at the others, who looked just as confused. "Should we wake him?"

 

Klaus, seemingly impatient, pushed Diego over and sat down on the edge of the sofa. He gently shook his brother's shoulders. "Five. Five, wake up!"

 

Five's eyes snapped open.

 

He gasped for air, sitting up. He looked around, panic clear on his face.

 

At this point, Klaus was standing, frightened at the sudden movement, backing away.

 

Suprisingly, Luther was the one, who stepped closer. "You alright?"

 

Five glared at him. It seemed he always had enough energy in him to do that.

 

"Okay, stupid question, umm..do you want a, uh, tea?"

 

Five glared at him even harder.

 

Luther took a step back.

 

"What happened?" He asked, holding his forehead with one hand.

 

"You collapsed after you took us here." Luther said.

 

Five seemed to think for a moment, then nodded. "Is Vanya awake yet?"

 

Allison, who was across the room, sitting next to her sleeping sister, gently stroking her hair, shook her head.

 

"Date?" Five asked

 

"No, thank you." Klaus replied, not missing a beat.

 

Diego could practically hear Five rolls his eyes.

 

"No, you idiot, what's the date? The exact date?"

 

"We haven't checked yet."

 

Five stood up, gripping the edge of the sofa, trying to keep his balance. "Of course I have to do everything myself."

 

Diego instantly went to place a hand on his shoulder, trying to steady him.

 

If Five didn't have trouble standing, he would have probably pushed him away.

 

"Are you alright?" Diego pushed his brother back to the sofa gently.

 

Five stared at him. "Peachy." He smiled tightly. "Just go get a newspaper for me, will you?"

 

Luther looked around the room, seemingly searching for one.

 

"I'll go out to buy one." Said Klaus. He was the only one who looked slightly normal, besides Five.

 

"If there are gonna be any drugs hidden in that newspaper I swear to God.." Said Diego.

 

"I'm sober now, don't you know?" Klaus said. "And who would sell drugs to a 13 year old?"

 

Diego grimaced. "True."

 

"Come on Ben, let's go!"

 

...

 

Allison saw Klaus leave and turned to the others.

 

She didn't want to say anything, even though she could.

 

Having her voice back was scary.

 

The last time she used her voice was trying to control her sister.

 

She paid for it.

 

But still, the guilt was climbing up her spine, choking her, so now, she was afraid that if she'd say a word she'd burst into tears.

 

So, she stayed silent.

 

She felt somebody's eyes on her. She knew it was Luther, but she didn't want to talk to him. How could he lock Vanya up? Lock their sister up, like some kind of.. animal?

 

Maybe if she would have tried harder to free her, maybe this all wouldn't have happened.

 

Or maybe if they would have just let her _talk_ to Vanya in the opera. Maybe she wouldn't have done all this.

 

So, she avoided his gaze.

 

She looked at her sleeping sister. She looked so peaceful.

 

She kind of wished they could stay like this forever.

 

All she ever wanted was Vanya to be safe. When their father told her, what she has to say to Vanya..she didn't understand. God, she was so young, she didn't know what was going on, so she did what he asked.

 

 _Oh, how she wished she hadn't_.

 

She snapped out of her thoughts, when she saw Vanya trying to open her eyes. She blinked a few times, but she seemed to be having a hard time with keeping her eyes open.

 

"Vanya?" Allison said softly.

 

Appearantly, it was loud enough to draw all of his siblings' attention to her. She ignored them, and continued stroking her sister's hair. She looked adorable with her old bangs.

 

"Can you hear me?"

 

Vanya looked at her and nodded. She looked around the room, and back to Allison.

 

After about a minute she breathed, now seemingly having enough strength to talk. "Why are you 13? What happened?" She asked hoarsely.

 

"What do you remember?" Luther asked sheepishly.

 

Allison knew Luther felt guilty, but she didn't wanna forgive him just yet. Let him feel guilty.

 

Besides, it wasn't her he owed an apology.

 

Vanya seemed to think harder, then, she tensed.

 

"Did I..?" Vanya's voice cracked. "Did I hurt someone?" She asked, whispering, emotions raw in her voice.

 

Diego scoffed. "A few people, yeah." He grimaced. "Just a couple billion, you know how it is." His voice was dripping with so much venom, it burnt her ears.

 

Vanya flinched. "W-What?"

 

Five waved dismissively. "Ignore him. Answer the question, what do you remember?" He still sounded a little out of breath.

 

Allison smiled a little.

 

She always loved Five.

 

She turned back her attention to Vanya, who swallowed thickly.

 

"I-I was.. in that soundproof room.." She glanced at Luther, but instantly looked away. "I remember not being able to breath and then-" Vanya looked down, seemingly on the verge of tears.

 

Allison rubbed circles on her back comfortingly.

 

"It's alright." Allison whispered.

 

"I remember now.." tears were falling down freely on her face now.

 

"I-I knew what I was doing, but I just didn't care. I was so angry.. I don't know how, but I-" Vanya was choking on her words. "I wasn't in control." She finished quietly.

 

Allison blinked her own tears away.

 

The rest of the room was also silent.

 

Allison couldn't hep herself, but hugged her sister tightly. "It's okay."

 

Next thing she knew, strong arms wrapped around the two of them.

 

"I'm sorry" Luther whispered into her hair.

 

She felt Vanya tense, but relax after a moment. "I understand."

 

Allison felt warmness in her chest. Couldn't they stay this way forever?

 

She heard Diego step closer, and place an arm on Luther shoulder. "I'm sorry, I didn't try harder to free you."

 

Vanya shook her head "It's alright."

 

The door opened behind them. "Hey guys, I'm back- I'm literally gone for ten minutes and everyone's hugging?!" Klaus complained. "You guys know I never decline a good hug!"

 

He basically ran into the hug, pressing Diego against Luther and Allison.

 

Five was the only one still sitting on the sofa.

 

"Come here, old man!" Klaus shouted, and surprisingly, Allison heard Five get up from the sofa and joined the hug, wrapping his arms around the group.

 

"You know" Five said " What's great about time travel is that you can right every wrong you made."

 

And if it was up to Allison, they would. They owed it to the world, but especially to themselves.

 

Because they were wronged so many times, too.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Edit: Let me know if I should continue it! xx]
> 
>  
> 
> This is what happens when you listen to Adele while writing.
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed, and kudos and comments are always appreciated!!


End file.
